Luthori General Election 3840
64 | popular_vote1 = 13,943,766 | percentage1 = 22.79% | swing1 = 5.64 | image2 = | leader2 = Ensor Taylor | leader_since2 = 3832 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 12.94%, 13 seats | seats2 = 69 | seat_change2 = 56 | popular_vote2 = 12,001,021 | percentage2 = 19.61% | swing2 = 6.67 | image3 = | leader3 = Rudolf Bultmann | leader_since3 = 3827 | party3 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 23.71%, 26 seats | seats3 = 63 | seat_change3 = 37 | popular_vote3 = 11,096,837 | percentage3 = 18.13% | swing3 = 5.58% | image4 = | leader4 = Johannes Halibrent/Albrect Von Yodukan | leader_since4 = 3829 | party4 = Luthori Imperial Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 11.69%, 11 seats | seats4 = 56 | seat_change4 = 45 | popular_vote4 = 9,999,031 | percentage4 = 16.34% | swing4 = 4.65 | image5 = | leader5 = Emily Hernandez | leader_since5 = 3832 | party5 = Arch | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 12.27%, 12 seats | seats5 = 54 | seat_change5 = 42 | popular_vote5 = 9,545,472 | percentage5 = 15.60% | swing5 = 3.33 | image6 = | leader6 = Elias L. Clement | leader_since6 = 3836 | party6 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 6.62%, 8 seats | seats6 = 25 | seat_change6 = 17 | popular_vote6 = 4,569,962 | percentage6 = 6.62% | swing6 = 0.85 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Rudolf Bultmann | before_party = Liberal Alliance | after_election = Ambrose Tudor | after_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = 6495ED |color4 = DAA520 |color5 = 87196C |color6 = 6A5ACD }} The Luthori General Election 3840 was election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 350 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. The Choice party called an early election due to a vote of no confidence in the current government, since the Social Democratic League dissolved soon after the 3837 elections and the Liberal Alliance's future was uncertain. All "active" parties unanimously voted in favor of the early election after its second time being proposed with only the Cavalier Party voting no the first time. This is the first election held after the seats in the holy imperial diet were increased from 105 to 350, which was another factor as to why the election was called early. The Cavalier Party won the election, with Choice coming second and becoming the official opposition to the Cavalier Party's government. Liberal Alliance was pushed to third place due to a lack of support for the party, mostly due to the fact they were no longer very active in the political landscape and most of the work were being done by younger parties. The Luthori Imperial Party came fourth this election, beating Arch only by two seats. The Hosian Socialist Party came sixth place with 25 seats, and the Luthorian Progress Party came last with 0 seats. Almost instantly after the election took place, the official opposition Choice proposed a cabinet consisting of themselves, Arch and the Luthori Imperial Party. Choice would have initially preferred an alliance including the Luthorian Progress Party but due to their lack of seats, this was no practical. The cabinet proposal passed, thus making Ensor Taylor of Choice the head of government. Election Results The Cavalier Party and Choice made the largest gains this election and have come first and second respectively. Liberal Alliance dropped dramatically from first place last election to third place in this election, due to their lack of support following their decrease in governance and the more active role of younger parties such as Choice, Arch and the Hosian Socialist Party. This election the Luthorian Progress Party have again failed to gain any seats despite their activity in the political landscape. Despite Choice coming second in the election, they came first in none of the regions. Choice were particularly successful in Orange as they were in the previous election along the Luthori Imperial Party.